Darling
by Rikato Tojidofukuto
Summary: Raku begins to notice the little things about her.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Her eyes are pretty**

* * *

_They're blue_, he noted. Raku propped his chin up with his hand and carefully studied Chitoge as her eyes swept across her textbook. The two were studying in Raku's room when English homework lost his interest and he started to wonder what color her eyes were.

Well, he always knew they were _blue_, but despite her annoying nature and family background, her eyes were innocently wide. Even if they were looking at him questioningly, like now.

"What, Raku?" she inquired, biting her bottom lip. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Your eyes. They're blue."

With a roll of her eyes, she slapped his hand and sarcastically muttered, "No, they're green. Didn't you know?"

"They used to be brown, right? At least, I thought I saw brown in your baby pictures."

She grinned lazily, her heart fluttering a little. "Yeah, you're right. Now get back to work, Beansprout."

"Whatever, Gorilla Woman," he huffed, slightly annoyed. He felt her feet settle in his lap, her way of showing that she didn't mean the insult, and he didn't move away, his way of doing the same.

* * *

**II. Her hair is long**

* * *

"I'm getting my hair cut to here," she pointed to her shoulders. "All twelve inches of it."

"T-that's quite sudden, Chitoge-chan," Onodera said. "Are you sure you don't just want a trim? I know that your favorite actress just cut her hair, too, but I didn't think you were the type to imitate someone."

"It's not because of that," she answered, holding a lock of hair up. "I'm tired of having it like this. No one likes long hair, anyway."

"_I_ like long hair," Raku blurted out and everyone fell silent. He blushed at the looks his friends gave him, backtracking. "I mean, I like your hair the way it is. It's _you_. It makes you special."

At that, Chitoge ducked her head and her cheeks turned red. Onodera and Tsugumi eyed Chitoge's locks before looking down, wishing their hair were the same.

"Thanks, Raku, but didn't you tell me you liked short hair?"

* * *

**III. She's impulsive**

* * *

"You didn't bring an extra set of clothes?" he eyed her dripping clothes as she shivered on his front lawn.

"_Someone _didn't tell me that we were going to have a water balloon fight," she gritted through her teeth. Onodera offered her a jacket, but Chitoge declined. "I can't get your jacket wet."

Raku sighed. "Follow me. You can borrow one of my shirts and I think you left some shorts here last time you came over. We'll dry your clothes for now."

She trailed after him and into his room. He threw some shirts at her and paused by the door. "There are some towels in the second drawer. Choose whichever shirt you want and close the door when you leave," he instructed, locking the entrance behind him. He heard her mutter something incoherent. "I heard that!"

"Shut up!" she shouted back.

He shook his head and went back to the rest of his friends. She came out a few minutes later, wearing white shorts and a light blue button up. She held up three t-shirts. "Hey, I'm keeping these!"

"But those are mine!"

"Not anymore," she stuck her tongue out. "You can have some of my shirts, if you want."

* * *

**IV. She has a stunning smile**

* * *

Raku happened to be walking down the hallway when he heard a laugh. _Her_ laugh. As he rounded the corner, he saw her with an underclassman. Matsuda Hiro-kun, if he recalled correctly.

"-and I really like you," Hiro was telling Chitoge, fingers messing with the hem of his shirt. "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and chirped, "Of course I will!" She pulled him in for a hug and Raku felt a bit uneasy at how happy she looked. She quickly released the brunette, though. "You did great! Now just look her in the eye when you confess."

"You really think Momo-chan will say yes?" the boy asked hopefully.

"You'll sweep her off her feet with that adorable speech of yours. Remember, she loves violets," she added, patting his head. "She's waiting for you on the roof. Good luck!"

"Thank you so much, Kirisaki-senpai!" Hiro bowed his head to the blonde. He then bowed to Raku, who he spotted a few seconds ago. "Sorry for bothering her, Raku-senpai."

As the boy scampered off, flowers in hand, Chitoge turned to face her boyfriend. "Are you a stalker? How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Not too long. I didn't know you liked the younger boys," he answered and dodged her swinging fist. "Do you want to stop by the movies today?"

Her brilliant grin brightened. Impromptu dates were her favorite. "You're paying for my popcorn!" she teased before skipping off to get her things from the classroom.

Her smile always seemed more sincere when she was with him and Raku was momentarily speechless. When she beckoned him from the other end of the hall, he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

**V. She likes festivals**

* * *

"She looks different," Raku stared at the girl several booths away from him. "I just can't tell what it is."

Shuu slapped him on the back. "She pinned her hair up. Kirisaki-san looks nice with her hair in a bun. I think her blue yukata suits her."

Chitoge whirled around, as if she could hear her name being said, and caught their eyes. She beamed excitedly, gesturing toward one of the stalls. He could practically hear her begging for the giant teddy bear prize. Shuu shoved Raku in her direction.

"Go! Festivals are for having fun after all."

_Fun_, the ravenette realized. _Chitoge is having fun_. She had mentioned to him once that she loved Japanese festivals. They didn't have them in America. At least, not where she lived.

When he got to her side, she clamped onto his arm. "Please, please, _please_, get me that bear."

He raised an eyebrow at the target shooting game. "You can shoot better than I can."

"Ah, you must be this lovely lady's boyfriend," the person behind the counter chuckled. "She told me that she could shoot than her 'Beansprout' could, but you have to be a couple to try."

Raku was hesitant, but Chitoge was looking at him intently. With her bangs to the side like that, she was almost cute. _Almost_. He could feel her waiting for him to agree to play.

"Fine," Raku said, finally cracking. "Hand me the gun."

* * *

Author's Notes

Here's the fourth part of my Alpha Bits series (info on profile). This story will be multi-chapter so feel free to send in prompts. I love Raku/Chitoge, but the manga continues to have fillers.


	2. Chapter 2

**VI. She's a crybaby**

* * *

He sighed and handed her another box of tissues. She grabbed it gratefully as she and Onodera sobbed their hearts out.

"That was the saddest thing I ever saw," Chitoge blubbered, wiping away her tears. "Whose idea was it to watch this?"

"I believe it was yours," Onodera sniffled as she hugged Chitoge, "but I don't regret watching it."

The blonde nodded. "The ending song was either the worst or the best thing."

Raku stretched his arms lazily and surveyed the scene. Ruri had left the room immediately after the movie ended and Shuu had followed, holding a box of tissues. Probably for her. Tsugumi was sitting on the floor and leaning back on the couch, like him. She was tearing up, too, but she's too stubborn to ask for a tissue or show weakness in front of her mistress. Onodera and Chitoge were actually _on_ the couch, trying (and failing) to get the other to stop crying. As for Marika...

"Raku-sama, cuddle with me!" she said, snuggling against his side. She spent the entire time attempting to get his attention and wasn't affected by _Wolf Children: Ame & Yuki _at all.

Raku ignored her and poked Chitoge's knee. She turned towards him, her face dripping with tears. He swiped his thumb across her cheek and commented, "It's a good thing you don't wear makeup."

"I don't need it to look pretty," she gave him a weak smile. He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**VII. She secretly loves cheesy pick up lines**

* * *

"Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

"_Stop it_."

"Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?"

"Pipe down, people are staring!"

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers."

"Just because you're my childhood friend-"

"I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock."

"Oh my God, _Kenji_," Chitoge groaned, hands covering her red face.

"I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"Unfortunately, you already know it."

"I have Skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?"

She let out an embarrassed, "No."

"My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold in it."

She slapped him on the arm, "That's gross!"

"How are you today?"

"Fine," she sighed, relieved that Kenji finally said something normal.

"Well, damn, I didn't ask you how you looked!"

...or not.

Raku went up to the boy, who Raku could hear from the _other side of the cafe_. Chitoge told him that she was meeting someone she knew before their date to the movies, but she didn't mention _this_. It was also a well known fact (to him, at least) that Chitoge was flattered by cheesy pick up lines from attractive people. Kenji, unfortunately, could be considered attractive.

Childhood friend or not, he tapped Kenji's shoulder and grinned, "Nice to meet you. I'm the boyfriend."

Raku could practically hear that boy's heart shatter.

* * *

**VIII. She was a hopeless romantic**

* * *

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she squeaked, holding her shoulders.

He averted his gaze and stared at her suddenly interesting white carpet. "You're overreacting," he rolled his eyes.

"Overreacting?" she echoed. "Me? You're the one who was being a stupid beansprout!"

"What are you blabbing about now, gorilla woman?!"

Chitoge laughed, almost hysterical. "A first kiss is supposed to be romantic. Memorable. Like sitting on a beach during sunset with two people pledging their undying love for each other. In the car after their first date. In the _rain _after he chases after her and clears up some obvious misunderstanding. On the freaking doorstep when he hands her flowers and swears that she's his one and only!"

"What chick flick are you obsessed with now? If it isn't cliche...so?"

"So? A first kiss isn't supposed to be when we're watching _The Avengers _at my house while Agent Phil is dying! It isn't supposed to be when I reach for the popcorn! Hell, it _isn't supposed to be when I'm in a tank top and shorts_!"

"You were leaning in, too!" he shouted back, frustrated.

"You were leaning in first!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"It's always been your fault-"

_Silence_.

"Did you just fucking kiss me again?!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up! I read in this manga that a first kiss doesn't count unless you want it to. So forget about all the kisses until you find one that feels right."

"Stupid," she said after a while. She pressed 'play' on the remote, leaned against the pillows on her head, and pulled the blankets up around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't think all is forgiven. You just stole my first kiss."

"And your second," he added, choosing to ignore the fact that she just punched his side. "To be fair, you took mine, too."

* * *

**IX. She's a horrible liar**

* * *

"Chitoge-chan, are you okay?" Onodera asked, wondering why her friend was falling behind the group.

The girl nodded, "Yep! Just window shopping. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Onodera kept her gaze of concern steady, but Chitoge waved her on. "If you're sure," the brunette hesitated before leading everyone else toward her family shop. Raku lagged behind and waited until his girlfriend caught up.

"I thought I told you to go without me."

"And leave you limping?"

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Then is it okay if I see your ankle?"

She whirled around with a huff. "I already told you I'm fine so there's no reason to check."

He could see her wince with each step away from him. "Enough of this," he pulled on her wrist and she found herself against the wall, Raku on one knee in front of her. He held up a hand, demanding, "Foot. Now."

She crossed her arms and, with an annoyed pout, allowed him to pull off her white wedges. "See? It's nothing," she said. "Not that bad."

"As if. Your ankle is swollen. You should've worn something more supportive than this," he shook his head wearily. "I guess there's no choice."

"What do you mean-EH? Put me down!" she pounded his back. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to Onodera's place. Now quit it, you're heavy enough. What happened?"

He wasn't going to let her down. She reluctantly leaned on his back, placing her chin on his shoulder. "I-I fell down the stairs."

He snorted. "Doubt it. You'd probably do a triple back flip and land on your feet."

"Fine, I hit my ankle on a t-table."

"Where?"

"A-at the mall."

"When?"

She blurted out, "Sunday."

He bumped his head with hers. "Liar. You were with me on Sunday, remember? What _really _happened?"

"Raku, you're _really_ getting on my nerves," she gritted out.

"It's not my fault you stutter when you lie. Tell me or I'll tickle you."

She hated to admit defeat, but she was extremely ticklish. Chitoge buried her face in Raku's back and said, "I was attacked the other day." Raku stopped in his tracks. "Keep walking, dammit! Or I won't say anything else."

He complied.

"Tsugumi was on a different mission that day and I had escaped my other bodyguards. It was nearly evening and I was walking back home. Someone grabbed me as I was walking past an alleyway and one thing led to another. Typical 'girl is alone and almost gets-' Anyway, I escaped, but the guy had slammed my leg with a gun barrel," she shrugged. "You know, not much."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

She sniffed. "Why would I need to? Other than a few bruises, I'm not hurt."

"Chitoge, promise you'll call me whenever you need to go anywhere alone."

"Well, that defeats the purpose of going alone-"

"Chitoge!" he felt her flinch at his sudden outburst. "Just...just promise me."

"...I promise. As long as you don't drag me down."

"Deal."

* * *

**X. She hates it when people wolf whistle**

* * *

Raku opened the front door and was surprised to see Chitoge, frowning at the ground. "Ah, what're you doing here?" he inquired. "It's late."

"I was on an errand and decided to stop by. Hope that isn't a problem, darling?" she tilted her head. He opened the door further and she stepped in with a, "Pardon the intrusion."

As they made their way to the kitchen, where Raku was making dinner, she said, "Sorry I barged in. Your house was the closest."

"Closest?"

"Yeah, I was being trailed by these two drunkards," she shuddered. "I told them my boyfriend's place was nearby and they followed me to make sure I really _was _going to your house. Thank God you were only three blocks away."

"...did they whistle at you?"

She nodded, a slight expression of pain on her face. Raku quickly enveloped her in a hug, not wanting to see the tears well up in her eyes. He knew the story. She was kidnapped at a young age and nearly sold on the black market. The Beehive gang found her within two hours, but she was already scarred having to stand on a stage, blindfolded, as people called out bids and hungry pedophiles grabbed at her feet. But that's a story for a different time.

"Shh, it's okay," he muttered into her hair. "I'm here now."

"I know," her fingers grasped his shirt desperately. "I know, I know."

* * *

Author's Note

Second chapter done! This is the fastest I ever updated anything and that's due to the facts that I love writing for this ship. Please send me prompts, though! I would like more ideas. Or headcanons! Headcanons would be cool, too. Please review!


End file.
